In the Very Near Future
by starpower9000
Summary: Kaitlyn has always enjoyed her life in New York. But what happens when the world you know suddenly dissolves...leaving nobody left but you? How do you return to the past? But is that even the best idea anyways? Based on the vocaloid PV The Near Future City.
1. Prolouge: The Big Apple

**Hi everyone! Ok so recently I found this one anime PV of a song called The Near Future City. I thought how well it was kinda like our own world, where you have global warming and stuff. It makes sense. And it was a really awesome PV. So as a result, one of those many epic crazy ideas I always have popped into my head. Here's the prolougue. Hope you like it!**

"_Sixteen years on the streets and you can learn a lot. But all the wrong things, not the things you want to learn. Sixteen years on the streets and you see a lot. But all the wrong sights, not the sights you want to see." – S.E. Hinton, The Outsiders._

_**Prolouge: The Big Apple**_

A cool breeze rippled through the busy streets of New York. Summer was long gone and autumn was just beginning. The last of the front lawn flowers were blooming, their petals gently swaying in the wind, sighing softly a melodic tune that echoes throughout the city. I remember it as if it were only yesterday. Only as if it were only a few hours ago. Even if seasons had passed, and time has eroded the edges of the memory to slip away. Few birds are chirping in the trees now, most hiding away to prepare for the cold season, while the breeze blows a bit harder, although I pay no mind.

I used to think I did know most of everything that was needed to know in the world. But that had changed. Out on the streets on the way to school one day, I met a girl in green. Little did I know she would change my world as I knew it. I would finally see the sights, I would finally see the world, I would finally see – ruins.

But sometimes, while I sit at the window of our apartment, looking up at the sky; the sun shines ever so brightly, the flower petals are lost with the wind, and time with all its effects dissapear for a moment, and I remember a time when I was able to see the future. Remembering a girl who'd finally opened her eyes to the world. Remembering a boy who'd done all he could, but could not do anything. Remembering – and this time I didn't regret anything – a young girl who'd helped me. With a determined spirit to change the world. And I decided I would start to tell people about it, tell the world. For the sake of my friends. My friends that existed in the near future…

It was bad enough I was launched into the future, but a special one that held the past within was really nerve-wracking and all that. But as I ventured on this journey, I discovered another perspective of life, as well as my own boundaries and limitations.

They can go far, I can tell you firsthand.

**Kaitlyn, date September 29.**

Kaitlyn sat by the windowsill of her apartment in New York, sighing. There still wasn't much to see out there. Of course, there were the people and cars, down there on the streets, there were the numerous billboards and ads throughout the city, and also the occasional leaf or two that danced across the glass of the window. But was that really enough? Was that all she needed? Kaitlyn decided it wasn't. No, she had to see the sights, she wished to go touring, but New York was a perfect place to be. The best place, the way she liked things._ But what if the rest of the world isn't like this?_ She thought. _Would I still enjoy it?_

Kaitlyn pondered the thought. Oh well, might as well head down to lunch. She was about to get up from her chair when her mother came in, opening the door with a huge _swoosh_!

"Kaitlyn, come on. It's time for lunch." Her mother called from the doorway.

"Coming, coming." Kaitlyn said as she ran for the door, slipping past her mother and down the steps. She just as so much reached the bottom when her mother called her up again,

"Kaitlyn! Turn OFF your lights!"

Kaitlyn let out a groan. "Fine, fine, ok, ok." She said as she hurried back up the steps and shut off the light. She could never grasp why her mother was all that about saving energy, she was in New York. Everyone wasted energy. She even bet the neighbors across form her used up triple the energy she did!

"Now, Kaitlyn, you must remember to turn off the lights when you leave. That way we can save energy." Her mother said as the two of them walked down to dinner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kaitlyn said as they arrived in the living room.

After lunch, it was her habit to take a shower, especially during the summer. She headed inside the shower room and closed the door.

After 20 minutes, her mom rapped loudly on the door. "Kaitlyn! Don't use up too much water!"

Kaitlyn, from inside the shower, groaned. Again. "Ok, ok, fine. I'm done _now_." She dressed, and got out. Ugh. She wanted to take a long shower so why didn't anyone let her? Oh, that saving energy thing again. Geez.

Kaitlyn made her way to the bedroom window and sat down in the chair facing the streets of New York. Oh, why, why couldn't school come yet? Why couldn't something happen? When could she spend a day not cooped up inside this apartment?

Well, something did happen, to her satisfaction. September was just around the corner.

**0000 – 0000 – 0000**

"Bye mom!" Kaitlyn hurredly shut the screen door behind her and ran off in the streets, blending with the rest of the busy townspeople.

Yay, school has started. A normal school year for Kaitlyn. It was exciting, first year of highschool! Oh, who'd she befriend this year? Who'd she hang out with? Her favorite teacher? Sport in PE? There was so much to think about, Kaitlyn prefered to not think yet until she reached school.

The big billboard ads were up and glowing already, the birds flying about, getting ready for winter. And a heavy breeze rippled through Kaitlyn's sweater and backpack, dragging her forward.

_Onways, _Kaitlyn thought, smiling. What a beautiful morning this was!

Kaitlyn rounded a corner and was drifting her eyes from passerby to passerby when someone caught her eye. Kaitlyn paused for a moment. It was a girl with long green hair and a green skirt. She looked poor, her hair was untidy and she was sitting on the curb. _Oh, another poor person. I must get moving, I don't have any money._ Kaitlyn thought as she passed by. But all of a sudden, someone walked straight _through _the girl in green. The green-haired girl didn't seem to mind, instead she went on tracing the ground in front of her with a sad smile. Kaitlyn stared. Wait, since when can people walk through people? Was she imagining things?

The girl in green stared up at the sky and tried a motion towards a nearby person, but the guy didn't seem to care. Or notice she was even there. The green-haired girl lowered her head with a frown, and continued tracing the ground once more. But she looked up, catching the eye of Kaitlyn, who was staring at her.

Kaitlyn stared back. The green haired girl gave Kaitlyn surprised expression, then another sad smile. Kaitlyn quickly looked away and hurried on her way to school. _That was weird. Hope I don't ever run into her again._ She thought as she hurried to the open doors of her new highschool.

**And on her way home from school, Kaitlyn didn't see the green-haired girl anywhere.**


	2. Chapter 1-1: Through the Streets

**Ciao! Yay! I decided to put up another chapter…**

_"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed." – Eminem, from _

**_Chapter One-One: Through the Streets_**

Life had been as normal as always, except for the fact that I was beginning to see weird things that weren't supposed to be there. I mean, no need to be rude or anything, but I was pretty sure that girl wasn't real. Was she? Was she not? Maybe I should've just ignored it, or pretended it didn't happen. It might've be coincidence, it might not have been. I didn't know if I really wanted to find out. But unfortunately, find out I did.

**Kaitlyn, date October 13.**

"I got it! I'm up! I'm ready! Mom? I'm coming down!"

Kaitlyn jumped out of bed, waking up with a start that she was late. School had been going for a couple of months now, and she had a huge assignment to do the night before.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sorry I'm late for school!" Kaitlyn slammed down her alarm clock, silencing it for the time being. It read 11:30.

"Oh great, will I even make it today? I wonder why nobody woke me up!" Kaitlyn flung open her closet doors and got into her checkered uniform in a minute. She did her hair into a ponytail, grabbed some books, and headed downstairs.

"Here I go! I'm awake now!" Kaitlyn assured the whole floor while yanking her backpack on and being an unkempt mess for a while. She rushed down the stairs and stopped.

What exactly had happened here?!

The whole living room was a mess. Rotting floorboards, ripped and tattered curtains, brown, overturned tables and disused chairs littered the downstairs floor of her house. Well, what ONCE was her house had become messy, ancient, and unused for what looked like a long time. The floorboards creaked with her every step.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It felt, to Kaitlyn, like she was stepping into the ruins backdrop of a movie scene about global disaster. The house in general, felt…empty, as if it was longing for another life form to walk its creaky floorboards once more.

Looking outside, the sky was cloudy and grey, while a lone tumbleweed flew across the street, disappearing into a nearby alleyway. Kaitlyn stared, and sniffed the air. The scent of ash and dirt reached her and a few embers drifted down from the sky.

"Fire." Kaitlyn thought, and then shouted, "Mom? Dad? Anyone home? Where is everybody?!"

But nobody answered her call, and she ran back upstairs, to stop completely. Where her bedroom should have been was a huge, gaping hole, like somebody had just bombed the side of her house. The remains of her previously perfect bedroom that she'd woken up in a mere 10 seconds ago were seen on the lower floor, creating a caved in area that became dangerous to walk on for quite a while.

Kaitlyn took a step back, surprised, and ran down the stairs and outside. "Hello?! Anybody! Help me! Help!" She stood in front of her house's entrance, where the door had been torn down and was lying beside one of the windows. As expected, nobody answered her except for her long echoes into the city streets of - New York. A ruined, trashed, and abandoned New York. Kaitlyn realized it was still her home town, no matter how bad it looked, and no matter how deserted or ancient it was, it was here that she'd lived out her whole life.

There was no point in staying in her home, as it was ruined, deserted, and crumbling, just like all the other houses and buildings on the street. Kaitlyn sighed and slowly took a walk down the direction she took to the park, away from her school and home, where the bigger hotels and houses were. The streets felt just as eerie as her house, and occasionally a tumbleweed or two drifted across the street, with frequent embers raining from the sky while the whole city glowed a soft orange grey. Looking around, Kaitlyn discovered litter and dark, creepy alleyways she had never noticed in her city before. It had always looked clean, busy and not foreboding. She had liked it that way, too. What happened to the busy streets? Where had it all gone? Besides, with nobody to share her thoughts with, Kaitlyn felt, for the first time ever, completely alone…

**0000 – 0000 – 0000**

After a while of walking around the desolated city, Kaitlyn felt tired, bored and a lack of knowing what to do. What if the whole country was like this? It was most likely. What about the world? Less likely, she guessed. **Wrong.**

_No problem, _Kaitlyn thought. _I can just find a way to the next country to get help. I know I'm not the last one left in the world, so I should be able to get some help! Right?_

She turned and was about to walk the other way, suddenly thinking about school, the reason why she'd gotten up in a rush today, when there was a loud CRASH and a flare of hot flames from behind her. Kaitlyn flipped around, and realized with a start that the city was catching fire, and a huge silver robot was behind her, walking through buildings and stomping through the streets.

"Eep!" She almost yelled, when realizing it would be better to stay quiet, hide and watch. With robots around, there was sure to be humans in it!

_But…I don't recall hearing anything about a new invented gigantic robot…_

So Kaitlyn dashed behind the wall and peered up at it. The robot destroyed several buildings, setting fire to the streets. The clouds seemed to gather together as well, as more ashes and flame lit up the skies. The only thing that confused Kaitlyn, though, was that whoever was controlling it was ruining the city! Who would do that, unless they were at war, but with who? Nearby states? Canada?

…Aliens…?

Kaitlyn decided it would be best for her to make a break for it, to avoid getting squashed like a pancake anytime soon. She turned around to see if it was following, and it **_was_**.

"AHH! ASAKFGJKL!*^#&%*& !" Kaitlyn yelled and ran for her life, as the robot brought fire at her heels, with glass and concrete raining down on her. There was NO WAY she could outrun a giant robot, but what other choice did she have? That's right NONE. Kaitlyn kept on running and running towards the direction of her school. She stopped at the all-familiar crosswalk where she had seen a mysterious girl in green, but had no time to think about her hallucinations. Kaitlyn stopped, turned right and was about to make a mad dash across the street, past the fire when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway.

"AHHH! GET AWAY! GET OFF ME! I'M GOING TO DIE! HELP-" Kaitlyn tried to fend off her adversary when she was silenced by a loud "SHUSH!"

**Kaitlyn quickly regained her senses to find out she was staring directly into the eyes of the green-haired girl.**

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Continued really soon, actually. Before school starts in a week you'll be able to know who the girl in green is, what's going on with the robot and the city, and how exactly Kaitlyn got there. But whoever has seen this PV you already know, for those who haven't, it's a nice song that really spoke to me.**


End file.
